


Kittens

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: HLVRAI Requests [6]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Kittens, M/M, gordon and benrey live together and probably kiss a lot :/, gordon finds a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Gordon finds a kitten
Relationships: Gordon Freeman/Benrey (implied)
Series: HLVRAI Requests [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939135
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> Request: GORDON FIND KITTIE

He dropped Joshua off at Harmony’s house around noon. He hadn’t seen anything when driving there, but on the way back, Gordon spotted something small on the side of the road. Something in his head told him to pull over, and thus he did, getting out to look.  
There was a kitten. 

Gordon stared at it for a moment, before scooping her up into his arms, going to the other side of his car and setting her on the passenger side of the car, and began looking for more. 

In the end, he only found the one, and as much as he wanted to keep looking, Gordon knew he had to take care of the one he had found. As soon as he was in the car, he lifted the kitten and settled her onto his lap, driving carefully with one hand back home. 

He had no clue how old the kitten was, but her eyes were open at this point. He didn’t look up when Benrey called his name from the couch, just walking over and setting the kitten in his lap. “Watch her for a second.” and he walked away, leaving Benrey staring wide eyed down at the kitten, completely frozen in spot. 

Gordon came back out a moment later, stealing the kitten off Benrey’s lap and holding her carefully, chewing on his lip. “As far as I can tell, she’s not supposed to be weaned yet.” He looked up to Benrey, and Benrey’s phone chimed. “You can be there and back faster than I can, can you go grab what I texted you?” 

Benrey, still staring at the kitten, nodded, and then grabbed his phone, leaving through a wall. 

Gordon looked down at the kitten, finally taking her in a bit more. She was small, smaller than was probably good for her, and a calico. He smiled softly, carefully dragging a finger down her back in an attempt to pet her. “Tommy’ll like you.” He murmured softly. “Think he’ll be glad to not be the only one with a pet anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't have a name for her, my brain went dead after writing In A Tube.


End file.
